DECISIONS A Jarah Christmas Story 10 chapters
by Jarahfan
Summary: A Jarah Christmas Story. Marah returns to Springfield for Christmas to visit her parents and Jeffrey. Jeffrey is returning to Washington to take on a new case. Does the return of Marah change everything ? Mostly Fluff. Please read and review. Complete


Decisions

Chapter 1 

The ringing of an alarm clock begins incessantly in the room bringing Jeffrey out of a deep sleep. Jeffrey slaps it and hits the snooze button. Jeffrey O'Neill lies his head back down on the pillow. Just a couple more minutes. Jeffrey thinks back to his dream always the same one. He was at the airport that last time with Marah. He replays in his mind what it would have been like to tell her to stay. To tell her how much he loved her. To tell her the truth of who he really was. He knew that he couldn't at the time. He knew that she would have stayed behind if she thought that he was in danger. She would have wanted to protect him. She would have done the same thing at the grand jury if he hadn't stopped her at the park. Jeffrey flashes back at the park. He hated attacking her the way that he did but she had to understand what it would have been like. It was the same now. She would have wanted to protect and defend him. Salerno would have used that against her and him. He couldn't take the chance. He had put too many years into the Antimonius case. He needed to finish the case. He tried so hard during his waking hours to keep her out of his mind but it was in his dreams that she came to him. Jeffrey closes his eyes. The alarm clock begins to ring again. Jeffrey hits it and curses.

Jeffrey gets up and pushes his feet over the edge of the bed and brushes a hand through his hair. He gets up walks into the bathroom not awake. He turns on the water. She was still there in his thoughts. Jeffrey gets into the shower letting the warm spray bathe his body in heat. He grabs the vanilla scrub and washes his body down and washes his hair. He lets the water hit his face. It didn't matter he was in a fog when she wasn't around. God how he missed her. Jeffrey gets out of the shower and looks at himself in the mirror. He needed to get out of this town and away from her memories. She had moved on with her life. She was doing good in Paris. He had made the right decision. He needed to get out of Springfield. There was nothing that was keeping him behind. He needed to leave her memories behind. She was everywhere. His hair was long and scraggly and his beard looked long. Jeffrey grabs the razor and trims his beard. He rubs down his body with fluffy white towel. Jeffrey walks out of the bathroom and pulls out a t-shirt and pair of jeans. He pulls out that shirt. Jeffrey looks down at the grey t-shirt. He hadn't sent it to the wash because it still smelled like her. He loved the smell of her on it. He picks up the shirt thinking about that night. He had found Marah at the fairgrounds she was a mess. He understood why she went back there. He knew what guilt could do to a person. How past decisions affect your thinking. How you have to live with the consequences of past decisions. Jeffrey was so worried about her. She looked shattered. He had taken her back to his room and comforted her and himself. They had made love many times getting lost in each other trying to forget what had happened. Jeffrey had also made the decision that night that it would be best that she be sent out of town. He didn't want a chance that Salerno would have found out about her and would have her killed or tortured. He would never have forgiven himself. He had questioned many times if that had been the right decision to send her away. He knew it was but when he had seen her at the airport. When she had whispered again that she loved him. He had almost considered going with her or telling her not to go but he had to listen to his head rather than his heart. He had to finish the investigation after what had happened to Michelle he knew that he had made the right choice. Jeffrey regretted turning Danny's life upside down but he had no choice. He needed Danny's help to get Salerno. Gus and Harley were taking care of the Spaulding angle, Jeffrey needed someone to take care of the Mob angle. He had been setting Danny up for months he needed to finish the job. He was so close to finishing the case. In the end it was the right choice sending Marah away. He had to be practical no matter how much he ached to hold her in his arms. Jeffrey decides to go down to the lobby and grab a cup of coffee. He had a couple of briefs to take care of before he moved back to Washington. The Bureau had a new assignment lined up for him. He had just a couple of loose ties to take care of. Jeffrey grabs his sport coat and heads downstairs.

Cassie was working downstairs preparing for the Christmas party. It was Christmas Eve. Cassie looks over her books making sure that everything was ready. Cassie sees her daughter Tammy walk in with Sandy. It was such a shock when they found out that Sandy wasn't Jonathon then all that mess with JB but JB was in jail now. That was over. It had gotten pretty dicey when he had kidnapped Tammy from outside Company. Cassie had been at the farm with Reva when she had gotten the call. JB had asked for Sandy and Reva to come to the meeting spot. They had needed to clear a couple of things. JB had let into Reva about abandoning him and leaving him that monster Alfred Randall. Reva told her that she never would have known that if he was such a monster. Reva had talked to JB distracting him as Sandy got Tammy untied. The police then swooped in and arrested JB. Tammy was terrified for a couple of weeks but Jeffrey had made sure that JB would never get out again. Sandy puts his arm around Tammy and says something to her. She laughs. In the weeks that had followed Tammy and Sandy had become close surprising everyone. Sandy understood that he would have to win everyone's trust again but he would never hurt Tammy. Cassie understood that. Tammy shakes the snow out of her hair.

" Hey Mom…. "

" Hey you two. So how is the snow out there ? "

" It was coming hard down for a bit but it has slowed down a bit. Everyone was right we did get our white Christmas just in time. Talk about cutting it close. "

" So what are you up to ? "

" Well we were going to go over to Reva's and plan for Marah's homecoming. Marah's flight should be arriving in a couple of hours. Reva said that it would be a short night and then we would come over to the party. "

" Good Reva was so excited to hear that Marah had decided to at least come home for the holidays. How is she doing ? "

" Much better. Paris helped her sort out all that stuff after what happened with Carrie. She has been approached by a couple of high end boutiques to carry her designs. It could be very lucrative for her. "

" Good so how are you two doing ? "

" Good. Mom I have to show you this. "

Tammy walks over and shows Cassie a beautiful silver chain necklace with a single pear shaped diamond attached.

" It is beautiful Sandy. "

" Thanks. Tammy got me this great scarf. " Sandy touches the red plaid cashmere scarf around his neck.

" I should have gotten more. "

" No it is perfect. I have everything I want with you and everyone accepting me. I am sorry for lying to everyone. I should have warned you what type of man Jon really was. "

" Yes you should have but that is in the past. You were there for Tammy when she needed you. You proved yourself. The main thing is you take good care of my daughter. "

" Well that is easy to do. " Sandy wraps his arm around Tammy and kisses her on the cheek. Tammy blushes and lies her head on Sandy's shoulder.

" So Mom the big day is only a couple of days away. Are you nervous ? "

" Not really. I should be there is still so much to plan. I should be a basket case but I can't wait any longer. I want to marry Edmund. I know that it is right. I love him and he is a good father to you and your brothers. I just hope that Edmund makes it home from San Cristobal. He had a meeting with the embassy. "

" He wouldn't miss it for the world. He has been waiting for this day forever mom. He is crazy about you. "

" I just hope that the snow doesn't hold him back. "

" Not even a snowstorm could keep that man away from you Mrs. Winslow. He is crazy about you. "

" Mr. O'Neill. "

Sandy and Tammy look over at Jeffrey.

" He wouldn't miss this day for anything. I presume that you still want me to officiate ? "

" Yes if you don't mind before you leave town. "

" Nope that is fine. Consider it one last good deed. "

" Do you have any fresh coffee made before I head to the

office ? "

" I do. Irish Crème just like you like it. "

" Good. "

"So any news on JB's case ? " Cassie questions.

Tammy shudders. Sandy hugs her close to his chest and kisses her on the top of his forehead.

" You are not going to have to worry about him for a long time. We have the arraignment case set for after the start of the New Year. JB is never going to get out of jail. He has been remanded to jail without bail. Tom Phelps is a good DA. He will have no problem prosecuting the case. He had the next best record to me in New York. He is a really good prosecutor. "

"So you are heading back to Washington after the New year? "

" Not soon enough. It is time to move on. Everything is going to be fine Tammy. I am going to make sure of it. "

" And the Salerno case ? "

" Looks really good. I am actually going to Washington to act as a consultant. We should have no problem making the charges stick with Danny and Tony's input. Does anyone know when Tony will be coming back ? "

" In a couple of days. He wanted to go away with Michelle for a couple of days. " Jeffrey looks over and sees Marina and Danny. Danny has his arms around Marina's shoulder.

" So I can count on you for a deposition and be there for the trial Danny ? "

" Nothing would hold me back. "

" Danny look I am sorry… "

" I know you had to get the case done. Don't sweat it that is in the past. There is nothing that I can change about what happened. It has already happened. "

" Good point. "

" I know this beautiful woman told me the secret. "

Marina laughs. Danny kisses her on the cheek.

" Marina I have to show you this. "

" Sure. What is it ? "

Tammy walks over and shows her necklace to Marina.

" Good choice Foster. "

" Thanks Cooper. "

" Did Reva need any help at the house tonight for Marah's

return ? "

" Not that I know of. I think that we have everything. Shayne grabbed the last of the party trays from Company. Tell your grandfather thanks for making them for us. "

" That is fine. He wanted to help out. So are you sure that you don't need any help ? "

" No but Cassie could probably use some help around here for the party tonight. "

" I think that I have everything figured out. "

" So the big day is just at couple of days away…. "

" Marah ? She's coming back tonight ? " Jeffrey spits out his coffee trying to process what he just heard and looks at Sandy.

" She is coming back for a bit to see her family for the holidays. I thought that you knew. Reva said that she had talked about it to you."

" No she didn't I thought… "

" What Jeffrey ? "

" Yes what Jeffrey ? "

Jeffrey looks over at the door and sees a vision. Marah is standing there wearing jeans a cream blouse and black leather jacket and black leather boots. She looked as beautiful as always. It was as time stood still. There was no past present or future. Could she not look anymore beautiful ? Jeffrey drinks in her beauty with his eyes. Everyone sees the look between them. They wait in a hush to see what happens.

Chapter 2

" Marah we weren't expecting you here for a bit. Do Josh and Reva know that you are here ? " Cassie questions her niece. Marah looks over and sees Sandy with his hand around Tammy. They looked close. She sees Marina with Danny. Danny had his arm around her waist. What had happened ? She looks at Jeffrey and feels his stare. Was she real or was it just another hallucination. He had dreamed of seeing her talking to her and now she was right in front of hi. Marah looks at Jeffrey's eyes as he drinks her in. She feels a blush come over her cheeks. She had to be strong.

" Not yet. So what did you mean Jeffrey ? "

" Nothing… Marah. I need to get to the office. "

" Really on Christmas Eve ? "

" Work is never done at the DA's office Marah. Crime doesn't stop for the holidays. "

" Always the prosecutor. "

" Well that is who I am. "

" Really ? "

Jeffrey walks past Marah. She stops him and touches his shoulder. He looks at her. The touch sends a shot of electricity between them. She was real. He could feel it. Jeffrey looks in Marah's beautiful eyes. Marah looks into his green eyes and sees so much conflict. Jeffrey looks in her eyes full of so much wonder and confusion. He so much wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her or pull her into his arms and carry her right up to his room and get to know every inch of her body again. He missed her so much but she didn't come back to see him. She came back to see her family not him.

" Marah…I have to go. "

" Is that all you have to say after almost 7 months ? "

" Marah I need to get to the office. I need to finish a couple of things before I head back to Washington. "

" You are leaving ?"

" I am. I got posted in Washington. "

" So you are leaving ? Heading back to your job as a Federal agent. "

" How ?… I am…" Jeffrey was surprised how she knew the truth. Mindy must have told her. " Yes. that is my job Marah. Marah I really need to get to the office. I can't talk. "

" Really are you sure. "

" No. "

Jeffrey grabs Marah's arm and pulls her outside. Snow was falling lightly on the ground.

" Marah what are you doing here ? "

" I came back to see my family. "

" I thought we talked about this. "

" Oh right when you called me on the phone and demanded that I stay in Paris. "

" Marah it wasn't safe here for you. I did what I thought was best. "

" So you lied to me ? Oh I forgot that is what you do best. That is after all your job. Look Jeffrey you don't have to worry about me. I am fine. I am no longer your problem. Go back to your job in Washington. "

Marah begins to leave. Jeffrey grabs her arm. He looks at her. She looks in his pale green eyes. Eyes that were so familiar. She asks him in a whisper, " Did I ever know you at all ? "

" Marah…You knew me better than anyone. "

" Really ?That is kind of funny considering our whole relationship was a lie. No sorry when didn't have a relationship. I was just a notch on your belt right ? "

The sting of her words hit Jeffrey. Jeffrey steps back like he had been slapped. He looks at Marah with so much hurt in her eyes.

" You were more than that Marah. How can you say that about

us ? "

" You lied to me about everything. What am I supposed to think. What was I cramping your lifestyle is that why you sent me out of town ? "

" I sent you out of town to protect you. Things were going to get dangerous here. I didn't want you to get hurt. I made the best decision at the time. I've got to get going to work. "

" Did you ever love me Jeffrey or was I just a convenient fuck ? "

Jeffrey looks at her shocked to hear those words come out of her mouth.

" Marah ? "

" What shocked that I would talk like that ? I have grown up a lot in the last couple of months. Look like we said it was no strings attached. I am just here for a couple days to see my family and help out with Aunt Cassie's wedding and see my family. Then I was going to return to Paris. I just thought…"

" What ? That I cared about you. Go back to Paris Marah and be happy. "

" So you felt nothing for me ? I guess I was a fool. I guess that I was just a notch on your belt. I was a fool to think that it was something more. " Marah turns to leave. Jeffrey grabs her arm and looks at her in the eyes.

" No…you weren't a fool Marah. You have good instincts. You never were just a notch on my belt Marah. " Jeffrey spits out the sour taste of the words in his mouth. Is that what she thought? " You were so much more. You and I both know that. You were the first real thing to come in my life in a long time. "

" Real. Interesting choice of words ? Do you know what that…"

Marah mumbles the words as Jeffrey pushes Marah against the brick wall and kisses her mouth hard. She moans at the pleasure and surprise. Jeffrey's tongue dips into her honeyed mouth and licks up the elixir. Marah snakes his arms around his neck and loses her hands in his long hair. She pulls back her head and looks at him. Jeffrey's hair had gotten longer. His beard more shaggy. She looks in his green eyes darkened with desire. He looked so tired and worn out. What had happened to him ? Jeffrey looks at her. She was real. She was right here in front of him looking more beautiful if it was possible. He puts his hand behind her head and pulls it closer to deepen the kiss. Marah moans. Jeffrey kisses her passionately. Marah feels his arousal against her pants. She moans. She leans her hips into him rocking against him and Jeffrey groans at the contact. He wraps his arms close around her waist and pulls her close to him. He kisses her passionately feeling the softness of he lips. He can't do this. She has a better life. She came back to see her family. She didn't come back to see him. He needed to move on. She was better off without him. He had made the right decision. He had to hold up his resolve and move on. He would not make a mess of her life. Jeffrey pulls back and looks at Marah. He walks away. Marah looks at him confused. She is about to call back and holds back. He still loved her as much as she loved him. She could feel it in his voice, his heated touches the voracity of his kiss. Why did he leave. Marah's cell phone rings.

" Oui ? "

" Mademoiselle Marah ? "

" Annie is there something wrong ? "

" She has been crying a lot. I can't seem to get her to sleep. "

" I'll be right over. "

Chapter 3

Jeffrey arrived at his office and walked into his office. He looked over at the boxes that were half full. He puts his jacket on the hook and walks over to the coffee urn and pours himself a coffee. Jeffrey grabs the cup and walks over to the window and watches the snow hit the ground. It was coming down heavy again. He flashes on kissing Marah. He still loved her. No woman had gotten to him like that in a long time. A long time. He never expected to fall in love again. He promised that he would never mix work and love again not after Rebecca. That had worked fine but then he had met Marah. He got lost in her angelic beauty. She had that fire back in her system again. She hadn't been like that in a long time. She had been broken when he had sent her to Paris. Carrie had nearly broken that beautiful stubbornness that he had fallen in love with. Just a notch on his belt. She was so much more than that.

" Jeffrey…."

Jeffrey feels a tap on his shoulder and jumps.

" Hey sorry buddy. I didn't mean to surprise you. "

Jeffrey turns around and sees the reddish brown hair and blue eyes of long time friend Tom Phelps. Jeffrey had known Tom when he had worked in the New York office. Tom had been the DA for Albany. He had one of the best win ratios on the books well next to Jeffrey before he decided to work for the Federal government. Tom was wearing an navy blue suit, crisp white shirt and red tie.

" So I presume from the attire you were just in court ? "

" I was just finishing off the Fernandez burglary case. "

" And ? "

" Guilty on all counts. "

" Nice to see my old buddy still has the touch. "

" Hey who are you calling old ? I can still whip your butt on the basketball court. "

" True but I was tired that day. "

" Oh is that your excuse. So where were you ? "

" Nowhere in particular. "

" So are you ready to leave this town ? "

" Almost. I will be leaving after the Winslow wedding on New Years. "

New Years … Marah. That had been an incredible night a year ago. Jeffrey was blown away by Marah's beauty when she came into Olivia's wearing that one shoulder red sequin gown. She was breathtaking and didn't realize it. He had gotten lost in making love to her. The softness of her skin, the full strawberry lips the hollow of her neck… That was the night that he had realized that he loved her. He had tried to fight it but she had had brought him back to life…not that it mattered. She looked as beautiful today with the jeans that curved to her body. The white cream blouse and leather jacket. He needed to head to Washington. They had a new case for him.

" Earth to Jeffrey… Hello. "

" What ?"

" Where did you go again ? "

" Lost just for a moment. "

" You seem to have a lot of attachments to this town. "

" I did but the Bureau wants me back in Washington. I go where I am needed. "

" Gentleman. "

Jeffrey looks over and sees Ross Marler standing there wearing a grey suit.

" Ross good to see you. I wanted to introduce you to Tom Phelps. He is going to be taking over my duties here at the office. "

" Good to meet you. "

" Tom this is Mayor Ross Marler. He's strict but fair. "

" Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you. " The gentleman shake hands.

" All good I hope. "

" Of course. "

" Jeffrey So I presume that you want to announce the transition tonight at the Christmas party at the Beacon. "

" Sure. That would be fine. So are you ready to leave this town ? "

" I am. I am almost done with everything. I just need to make a couple of calls. "

" I'll take that as my clue to leave. "

" Mine as well. "

Tom and Ross leave the room. Jeffrey grabs his coffee and takes a sip. It was cold. Jeffrey goes into the bathroom and dumps it down the sink. He walks out and grabs another cup of coffee and walks over to the window. The snow was coming down heavily. The Christmas party ? That meant that Marah would be there. Could he deal with seeing her again. Wanting to hold her, touch her, kiss her down her neck, make love to her. He wanted her to be a part of his life but it wasn't safe. He had to do this type of work. He had to make a difference. He wondered where she was at that moment. Jeffrey groans and walks over to his desk and pulls out his list of calls that he needed to make.

Chapter 4

Marah arrives outside the Tower's hotel. She is thinking about the kiss outside of the Beacon. She hadn't planned on seeing Jeffrey there. Marah chastises herself of course that is why she went to the Beacon after getting a room at the Towers. She had wanted to see his face, feel his touch again. The feel of his lips against hers when he pushed her against the wall and kissed her. He still loved her. She could tell that he still loved her. Why did he push her away ?

" Miss… "

" Yes ? "

" We are at the Towers. "

" Oh thank you. " Marah hands the man some money and heads up to the fifteenth floor and her room. She had decided to get to a room there. She wasn't ready to tell everyone. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell her family. She wasn't sure if she would. It would be a lot to explain why she didn't tell anyone. Why she didn't tell Jeffrey ? How would she tell him ? Would he understand her not telling him ? She had a lot of decisions to make but she needed to figure out what to do first. Marah slides her electronic key into the door.

" Annie c'est moi. "

A tall woman comes out with long brown hair. She was wearing a pale blue pantsuit.

" Where is she ? "

" In the bedroom. "

Marah walks into the bedroom and looks at the bassinet and looks down at the two month old baby girl wearing a pale green sleeper. She had blonde hair like her mother. She also had the most expressive pale green eyes. Pale green eyes that Marah had seen but fifteen minutes ago at the Beacon. Marah looks at her beautiful daughter. Eve Marie O'Neill. Jeffrey's daughter.

" So there is my beautiful baby girl. " Marah picks her daughter up and holds her close in her arms. She snuggles the baby close to her. The baby cries.

" I know you are not used to being in a new place. I am sorry. I know you want to be home in Paris. I want to be in Paris as well. Shh Eve everything is going to be fine. Mama is here. " Marah walks over to the rocker and sits down and holds her daughter against her chest and caresses her back in small circles.

" Everything fine Ms. Lewis ? "

" Yes I think she just isn't used to a new place. I think she misses Mindy. Everything will be fine. I just need to spend some time with her. I am sorry for cooping you up here. "

" No that is fine. I will be in the other room if you need me. "

" Merci Annie. "

The nanny leaves the room and closes the door. Marah holds her daughter close to her. Marah caresses her cheek. Eve grabs her finger and begins to suck on it. She can tell that Eve was hungry. Marah undoes her blouse and nursing bra and brings the hungry infant close to her breast supporting her. The hungry infant finds what she is looking for and begins to suckle. Marah caresses her daughter's hair and looks down at the beautiful green eyes. Jeffrey's eyes. The baby puts her hand across Marah's breast. Marah touches the small hand with the perfect little fingers. Eve grabs on to her finger. Marah rocks back in the rocking chair singing to her daughter. Marah and Jeffrey's miracle. Their beautiful daughter. Marah thinks back to the last 7 months living in Paris. Alone.

Marah had planned on telling Jeffrey when they went to Paris together. She imagined a them staying at a beautiful bed and breakfast close by the Seine. She would have sparkling wine and nibbles placed out for them. There would be candlelight and music and she would tell him. But that had vanished when he had told her at the airport that he wasn't going. She was going alone. Marah was stunned. Even then she knew that he was holding something back from her. What was it ? At that moment she decided not to tell him. This was her secret. She had her own little piece of Jeffrey that she could keep close and protect.

Marah had been stunned when she had found out that she was pregnant. She had talked to Jeffrey the night of the mayoral election. She didn't feel right that night. She figured that it was all the stress from dealing with Carrie. She had needed to see him. Jeffrey told her that he would talk to her later. He needed to do some work first. Marah had placed the phone down and had passed out. She didn't remember much other than waking up in the hospital. Remy had found her passed out in the living room. Marah was unsure why she was at the hospital. A nurse had come in to check her IV. She had told Marah that she was dehydrated. She had to watch that from happening. It wasn't good for the baby. Baby ? Marah had been confused. The nurse looked surprised believing that Marah had already been told. Marah was just a couple of weeks pregnant. Marah was stunned and happy at the same time. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She touched her stomach stunned that her child with Jeffrey was growing in her belly. She questioned when and realized it was the night at the pool house after the secret about them had come out in the papers when Jeffrey had tried to leave but couldn't. He had tried to leave her believing that it was best for her case but in the end he couldn't and had slammed the door. She had run into his arms and he had kissed her. They had gotten lost in each others bodies. It had happened so fast that both of them had forgotten to use protection. That night. That beautiful night was the night that their daughter was created. Marah had known how her family had felt about Jeffrey and decided not to tell them. She wanted to tell Jeffrey first. Marah always questioned why Jeffrey had never come to the hospital after she had fainted. Surely he would have come right ?

Marah had questioned numerous times when the right time to tell Jeffrey was. She had been stunned at the news that she was pregnant. She had a reason to keep on going. A reason to believe that something good had happened. She went to the fairgrounds to tell Carrie that she had not won. Marah had survived her but when she had gotten to the fairgrounds the memories of that horrible night had hit her. She felt overwhelmed. Jeffrey had found her. Marah had been lost in a pit of guilt and anger when he had found her. Jeffrey told her that he understood how that felt. She couldn't let it take over her life. At that moment Marah had decided not to let Carrie take over her life. Jeffrey had taken her back to his room at the Beacon. She had questioned at that moment if it was the right time to tell him. She wasn't sure. She could tell that he had so much on his mind. She didn't want him to feel obligated to her. They had definitely gone past as simple relationship. It was a lot more complicated. Marah flashes on Jeffrey's words at the fairground. She didn't want him to fell obligated to her but she felt that he had the right to know. She had stopped that night for some reason.

The next morning Marah was determined to tell him. She was so excited to tell him the news then she had seen the telegram from Mindy that said she had an interview in Paris with Claude Racine. Marah was so excited. Claude was one of the new up and coming designers in the business. It was an incredible honour to work for him. It was an incredible opportunity but Jeffrey had the right to know about his child. Marah questioned and pushed him about coming with her. He could come over and spend a couple of days with her. They both needed the distraction from the past couple of months. She had pushed and pushed him till he relented. Marah decided at that moment that she would tell Jeffrey about the baby when they got to Paris. Then he had told her that he would not be going with her at the airport. She was so angry and hurt by the betrayal. She was so mad with him. This was supposed to be their new beginning with their baby now he wasn't coming. She questioned to him why. They had something real. Jeffrey had told her that it was just a gift a moment out of time. Marah knew that it was more. He was pushing her away for a reason. She had given him a couple of chance to tell her to stay but he never did. Marah decided then not to tell him. She had been stunned to see her parents on the plane. Josh told her that it was probably for the best. Marah didn't want to hear it. She wanted to see Jeffrey. She had curled up in a ball and caressed her stomach and looked out the window.

She had arrived in Paris and had agreed to stay with her cousin Mindy for a couple of days before finding her own apartment. She had been on auto-pilot those first couple of weeks. She didn't really remember much. She had the meeting with Claude and he loved her designs and agreed to be her mentor. Marah worked with him. Mindy had noticed that Marah had been tired and had questioned what was wrong. Marah told her that nothing was wrong. Marah explained that she was a couple weeks pregnant. Mindy was stunned and happy for her cousin. Mindy questioned if Marah was happy. Marah was more than happy. She loved Jeffrey. Marah looks at her daughter in her arms and stands up and holds her close to her body. Marah walks over to the window and watches the snow falling to the ground.

Marah had been furious that Jeffrey had sent her to Paris alone. Marah questioned why he had done that. Mindy told her that he had to. Marah was confused. Did Mindy know something ? Jeffrey was working a dangerous case. He needed to keep her safe. That is why he sent her away. Marah was stunned if he was in danger. She would stay with him and would have protected him. That is exactly why he didn't want her to stay. He couldn't take the chance. Marah was so confused. The phone had rang then. Marah had picked up the phone.

" Hello. "

" Marah ? Is that you ? "

" Jeffrey is that you ? "

" I just wanted to see how you were. "

" I'm fine. Jeffrey why did you send me away ? "

" I had to Marah it is best. You are safer there in Paris. "

" But you are not safe. Jeffrey I should be there with you. We need to talk. "

" Marah I know you want to protect me but you can't be here right now it isn't safe for you. Please stay in Paris. This is good opportunity for you. You will be able to do some really good work. Please just…do it and flourish. There is so much of a world out there for you to find. There is so much that you will be able to do. Please do it for me. That is all I want for you. "

" But all I want is you…"

" I….Marah we can't be together. I can't be with you . You can't be with me. This is the way it has to be please stay in Paris for now."

" Jeffrey please tell me what is the matter. "

" I can't. I have to go Marah. "

" Jeffrey I love you. Do you still love me ? "

" Marah I have to go. Please stay in Paris and be safe. "

Then the phone went dead.

Marah brushes back a tear and holds her daughter close to her watching the Christmas snow fall to the ground. She would have to get ready soon to go over to her parents and then see Jeffrey at the Christmas party. She so much wanted to tell him about Eve but she had to know why he pushed her away. Marah holds her daughter close. Eve had almost fallen asleep. Marah thinks about Jeffrey wondering where he is. What was he thinking about. Was he thinking about her as well ? What would he say when he found out that he had a daughter ?

Chapter 5

Jeffrey walks over to the office window with his cup of coffee and looks out at the falling snow. What had Mindy meant ? Jeffrey flashes back earlier on the phone call that he had just finished.

_Flashback_

" _Allo ? C'est Mindy. Who is there ? " _

" _Mindy… " _

" _Jeffrey…. I was wondering when you were going to call me. Look I know I should have told you about Marah but she wanted to wait and tell you the news herself. " _

" _News ? What are you talking about Mindy ? " _

" _So she hasn't told you ?…Nothing. Marah should be the one to tell you. I assume that she made it there. " _

" _She did. Mindy why did you let her come ? " _

" _Salerno is in jail right ? " _

" _Yes. He should be fine. I..just… " _

" _Didn't know how you would feel seeing her again ? I can hear it in your voice. I can hear how much you love her. I could hear it in that call all those months back. Jeffrey you can't blame yourself for what happened to Rebecca. " _

" _I know but if she hadn't… " _

" _What ? Given you up she would have lived. You don't know that anymore than I do. Both of you would have been killed. You can't blame yourself. Rebecca was just as stubborn as you were. You can't blame yourself for your wife's death. " _

" _I know but I can't take a chance and feel that hurt again. It hurts too much Mindy. " _

" _I know but you have to move on. You have to live again. Rebecca would have wanted you to be happy. Jeffrey it is fine to feel the pain because it also allows you to feel the love. Jeffrey you deserve to love again. " _

" _I know but…Mindy how do I do this ? " _

" _Follow your heart and be happy for a change. Marah still loves you very much. " _

" _She still loves me ? " _

" _She never stopped loving you . Do you still love her ? " _

" _I never stopped loving her Mindy. She is the air I breath. I am lost without her. I saw her everywhere. " _

" _Tell her that and let yourself be happy again. " _

" _I don't know if I can trust it again. She was happy in Paris right ? I made the right decision ? " _

" _You made the only choice that you could have at the time. Salerno would have used her against you. She has been but she misses you. She really needs to talk to you. She has something important to tell you. I shouldn't be the one to tell you. " _

" _What ? " _

" _Just talk to her. You won't regret it. I promise. " _

What was Mindy talking about ? Jeffrey wondered what she was talking about . Jeffrey remembers the phone call soon after Marah had gone to Paris. He had been over at the house talking with Reva. Josh had been out. They still had fights over Jeffrey sending Marah to Paris. Reva had been on the phone when Jeffrey had knocked on the door. Reva had motioned him in. She was glad to see him again. She had been worried about him. Jeffrey had come in and sat on the couch. Reva looked in his eyes and saw the regret. He still loved Marah. Reva had passed him over the phone and had gotten up. Jeffrey had looked at her. Reva told him to talk to Marah and then left the room. Jeffrey had talked with Marah pleading with her to stay in Paris. She had told him that she had some news to tell him. He had brushed it off. Was it the same news that she wanted to tell him now. That Mindy was talking about ? Jeffrey flashes on Marah pleading for him to make her understand. Jeffrey brushes a hand through his hair and grabs a new cup of coffee. He sits down in his leather chair. He had hung up the phone when Marah had whispered that she still loved him. Jeffrey whispered that he still loved her more than he could say. Reva had come back in the room. Jeffrey had looked in her eyes and seen him. Jeffrey told Reva that he needed to leave. Jeffrey needed to get out of there. This damn work had cost him everything.

Jeffrey spent the next couple of days trying to forget that call with Marah. " Did he still love her ? " He had always loved her. She was everything to him but he couldn't take the chance that she would get hurt. He couldn't do it. Jeffrey didn't go into the office very much. He just stayed at the hotel and drank. He lost track of how many glasses of scotch he drank. One night he had decided to go to Pharley's to forget Marah though it wasn't possible. Jeffrey saw her face everywhere. He even saw her coming towards him in a hallucination. He had wanted to touch her but she wasn't really there. Danny had been drinking his misery away. Jeffrey had looked over at him.

_Flashback._

" _So are you proud of yourself O'Neill. You caused me my family. You did get your bad guy after all. What you are not at the top of the world ? " _

" _Not tonight Danny. I am not in the mood. Jack could I have a bottle of scotch." _

" _Sure, but no problems tonight o.k. O'Neill ?"_

" _Man can't a guy just come in and get a glass of scotch without getting the third degree. I just want to sit in peace and drink." _

" _Look like you have already had a couple of drinks." _

" _Sure." _

" _So what is the matter O'Neill? Not all full of that smug pride." Jeffrey looks over at Danny with the condescending look on his face. He was just enjoying needling Jeffrey._

"_Danny not tonight. I am in no mood. I just want to drink in peace. You can blame me for all the problems that you had with Michelle but I told you to get her out of town." _

_Danny chortles," Well, She did that one all by herself. This never would have started if you hadn't blackmailed me." _

_Jeffrey takes a long sip of his scotch. _

" _Really you want to put this all on me. Go right ahead everyone else in this godforsaken town has decided that I am such a miserable heartless SOB. Lets see all I did was remove the mob from town and break up an international drug ring. Yeah that nominates me for the next guy to be tarred and feathered and ran out of town on a rail. Look I wasn't the one that took dirty money from Salerno. I wasn't the one that lied to his wife about that. You did that all yourself. Just leave me alone… So where is Michelle? Shouldn't you be spending time with your son and wife ? Go home to your family Danny. Consider yourself lucky that you have one." Jeffrey slams back a glass of the fiery amber liquid and pours another for himself._

" _Oh but I don't have a family thanks to you. Michelle left me. She found out about the explosion and left with Tony. O.k." _

" _Really traded in one Santos for another." Nice. Jeffrey sneers at Danny and pours himself another glass. He slams it back and pours another. Danny walked over to him. _

" _So I hear that Marah wised up and finally left you. I heard that she is doing good in Paris." _

" _That is good that is all I ever wanted for her. You know nothing about me or my relationship with Marah. " _

" _Really didn't I tell you once we are the same type of men. You can not separate your work with your home life. You were just using her to get to her family. Did she find out that you were taking out her family while you were snuggling close to her."_

" _Back off Danny. You don't know what you are talking about. I believe that I told you that I don't have a home life. I just have this damn job. That is my life. Don't you know that ? It has cost me everything." _

" _Good. She deserves better than you. What the hell are you still doing in this town ?"_

" _I don't know honestly. I guess I like how much the people love me. You are right Danny she deserves so much better than me. That is why I sent her out of town." _

"_Good." _

_At that moment rage poured through Jeffrey's veins. It wasn't just a rage at Danny but a rage at the world for everything that he had lost. Danny was just standing in his line of fire. Jeffrey turned around and sucker punched Danny in the cheek. Danny fell back stunned. The barkeeper tried to come between them but Danny pushed the barkeeper aside. This fight had been coming for a long time. Danny must have clocked Jeffrey just right because soon afterwards the lights went out._

_Cassie had been working the party at the Beacon. It had been an business party for Spaulding. Alan had wanted to get Spaulding back in the good graces of the public after the Antimonius debacle. Everyone was enjoying their time then Cassie's cell phone rang. Edmund looked over at her._

" _Danny… where is he ? O.k. I'll be there in a moment. Keep an eye on him. I don't want him to leave." Cassie placed the phone down and looked at Edmund. She went into the coat room and put her fur jacket over her red sequin a-line dress._

" _Cassie where are you going ? You have a party to prepare for. I want to know what your answer is to my proposal? " _

" _Edmund. Everything is ready. Everyone is doing fine…well almost everyone. I can't deal with this right now. I have to do this. I am really worried about him. He has been pushed to his limit. He hasn't looked good the last couple of days. " _

" _O'Neill? I should have known. Why must you always put him above us always ?" _

" _I am sorry if you feel like that Edmund. He doesn't have anyone else. Nobody deserves to be in the world of pain that he is in." _

" _Really." _

" _Yes. This jealousy isn't necessary. I love you Edmund. I just need to go do this. We can talk later. I need to go and get him." _

" _Why because of Marah?" _

" _Yes. He loved her." _

" _You can't be serious. She is better off without him. Reva told you that. Marah is having an incredible career in Paris. She is better off without him. We all are. I wonder why he stays in this town. No one wants him here." _

"_Edmund do you need to be so cruel. You don't know the whole story. I don't think that Jeffrey had any choice for sending Marah out of town. The man has lost everything in this world. I don't know what he is going to do to himself. I need to go get him." _

"_Cassie ?" _

" _I am done discussing this. We can talk when we get back." _

_Cassie rushed over to Pharley's and saw Danny standing over in one corner with his hand holding a bar towel up to his cheek. A police officer was talking to him taking his statement. She sees Jeffrey sitting in a chair out like a light. Cassie walks over to him. He looked so exhausted. There were lines on his face. His hair was long and un-kept and his beard was getting long. Jeffrey's clothes looked rumpled like he hadn't changed them in a couple of days. She hadn't seen him around and was worried about him. Cassie looks over and sees Danny._

" _Danny ? How are you? " _

" _Fine he nailed me with a sucker punch. He is out like a light. I had to do something. He didn't look to good when I saw him Cassie. I shouldn't have pushed him. What do you want to do ?" _

" _Lets get him back to the Beacon. I am really worried about him." _

"_So do you want to press charges Mr. Santos ? " The officer looks between Cassie and Danny._

" _No that is o.k. It was just a misunderstanding." _

" _Sure." _

" _And the mess here ?" pipes in the barkeep. Cassie looks at broken chairs and tables. _

" _I will pay for it. Here," Cassie writes out a check. " This should cover it right." _

" _Sure." _

" _Danny can you help me?" _

" _Sure." _

_Cassie and Danny both grab one of Jeffrey's arms and place it around their shoulders. Cassie grunts at the weight. They carry him and put him in the car. They carried him up the back service elevator to his floor. Cassie carried him to his room with Danny's help. The laid him down the bed. Jeffrey began to mumble. Danny met Marina in the hall. _

" _What happened here ? Danny ! " _

" _I'm fine. Don't worry Marina." _

" _Go with her I will be fine. Thanks Danny." _

" _Cassie he didn't look good." _

" _I know. He hasn't for a bit. I am going to stay with him. I should be fine. You can go." _

_Cassie walks over to Jeffrey and pulls off her jacket. She looks over at him. She pulls off his jacket and lies him out on the bed and removes his shoes. Jeffrey fought her. _

" _Don't…stop I am fine. I don't need any help. Anyone who comes around me just gets hurt. Get away before I hurt you as well." _

" _No that is not true and you know it. Jeffrey stop being a stubborn ass and just let me in so I can help you. I am really worried about you." She touches his face and caresses it. _

" _I am fine." _

" _No you are not." _

_Jeffrey grabbed her arm and pulled her down on the bed. It was the scotch that was talking._

" _I can't do this anymore. I am so tired of this. I can't stand seeing your face around here everywhere. You are everywhere." _

" _Jeffrey, Everything is going to be fine." _

" _Marah I had to send you away I had no choice. I couldn't let you get hurt. I had to send you away." _

_Cassie looks at Jeffrey and touches his forehead. It was warm. _

" _I know that you didn't want me to go. I know that." _

" _Marah I am so sorry for what happened. I couldn't tell you the truth. You would have stayed behind and tried to protect me. I am not worth protecting. " _

" _Yes you are Jeffrey." _

" _No I let Rebecca get killed. I can't let that happen to you. I would never have forgiven myself. She was killed because of what she loved me? I couldn't let it happen again. Not again to someone who I love. I love you so much Marah. I have always loved you." _

" _Rebecca ?" _

" _My wife." _

_Cassie is stunned. She knew that Jeffrey had lost someone close to him. She could see it in his eyes. She had found that out when she had confronted him at the farm. He was living with the guilt of his wife's death. Jeffrey broke down crying. He was at the end of his rope. He had hit rock bottom. He couldn't take anymore. Cassie put a hand on his shoulder and caressed him and told him that it would be fine. Jeffrey then told her the story of Rebecca and how much he still loved Marah. She had brought him back to life but he didn't want her to get hurt. Any woman that came near him got hurt. _

" _Leave before you get hurt. " _

" _Jeffrey everything is going to be fine. I am not leaving so stop pushing me away. Everything is going to be fine. I need you to sleep. Everything will be fine in the morning." _

" _Stay with me." _

" _I'm not going anywhere. Now just go to sleep. " _

_Cassie caressed Jeffrey's face like he was a child. He was carrying so much guilt inside of himself. He loved Marah so much but didn't trust himself._

_Couple hours later, Jeffrey woke much more sober. He looked over at Cassie sheepishly. _

" _Cassie… " _

" _Everything is going to be fine." _

" _I didn't. " _

" _Hey what was said last night will not leave this room." _

" _You should be with Edmund. Didn't you have a party last night ?" _

" _I did but I was worried about you." _

" _I bet Eddie isn't to happy about that." _

" _Not really but he will understand." _

" _Cassie he loves you. He is a good man. He cares about you and your children. You can be happy again. Don't be like me take a chance on love. Richard would want you to be happy. Edmund is a good man." _

" _Rebecca would want you to be happy as well." _

"_Rebecca ? " _

" _You told me last night. Jeffrey I am so sorry to hear about your wife. It wasn't your fault." _

" _Cassie…I don't know about that not with this type of job. Marah is better off without me. You have the chance to be happy take it or else you will regret losing Eddie. Don't be a fool. To find love once in life is a gift a second chance at it is a miracle that should not be forfeited." _

" _I know but… " _

" _Do you love him ? " _

" _I do. He is really good with my kids. I just… " _

" _What you are not sure ? " _

" _I just don't know. Richard… "_

" _Richard would want you to be happy. I am sure of it. Edmund makes you happy he is a good man. Do you love him ? Can you not imagine a day without him in it ? " _

" _More than I can say. He makes me feel alive again." _

" _Don't be a fool. Take the chance. I'll be fine. I just need to sleep this off. I promise. I'm not going to do anything to myself. Go see him." _

" _O.k. And Jeffrey ? " _

" _What ? " _

" _You should take your own advice. Fight for Marah if you love her. " _

_Cassie grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. _

_A couple hours later. Jeffrey had heard a knock at the door. It was Cassie. He opened the door and she was standing there. Cassie noticed that he looked much better. He looked cleaned up and ready to tackle the world again. Jeffrey looks at Cassie with tears in her eyes. He walks over to the window and brushes a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe that had happened. _

" _Jeffrey… " _

" _Cassie I can't do this anymore. I need to move on. Marah sounded happy in Paris. " _

" _You talked to her ? " _

" _Just briefly. Reva surprised me. I had gone over to see her and she gave me the phone. Marah was on the other side. She seemed happy but… " _

" _What ? " _

" _She wanted to be with me again. " _

" _What do you want Jeffrey ? " _

" _I don't know. I want her to be happy again. " _

" _She will be happy if she is with you. I can't take the chance. She has moved on with her life she is better off without me in it. " _

" _Really if you think that is true then you are the more of a fool than I realized. " _

" _Cassie… thanks for last night but I need to do this . I need for both of us to move on. I have a meeting with the director of the FBI. They may have a new assignment for me. " _

" _Really so you are going to do that ? Why don't you go see her ? I can see it in your eyes that is what you want." _

" _Your telling me to go see your niece. I remember when you said that I was no good for her. What did you say right ' I was playing footsie with Marah so I wasn't doing my job ? '. No she's moved on with her life. She is better off without me." _

" _Jeffrey I am sorry for what I said to you. I didn't understand what you had with Marah. You really did fall in love with her "_

" _I may have but our life would never have worked out together. It was just a moment in time nothing more. Cassie I really need to go and make a couple phone calls. " Cassie had left then._

Cassie had been a good friend. She had not judged him when he had made a complete fool of himself. She had thanked him afterwards for helping her with Edmund. Now their wedding was just a couple of days away then he would head back to Washington alone. It was the best. He just needed to make it through tonight. Marah would be fine without him. She had moved on with her life. He had made the right decision. He had to believe that. Jeffrey grabs his sports coat and decides to head back to the Beacon to get changed for the night and finish some of his packing.

Chapter 6

Marah walks around the hotel room. She walks over to the bassinet and watches Eve sleeping. Even was on her stomach with her butt in the air and a fist in her mouth. Marah laughs. Their precious Eve. Marah had been blessed. There had been times when she had wondered if Eve was even going to make it. Marah flashes back to a couple months back. She had been in the living room with Mindy. Marah and Mindy had been fighting about Marah going back to Springfield. Marah was unsure if she should go back. She had finally decided that she would go back for the holidays. She had walked in the room and Mindy was on the phone. Mindy saw Marah and put down the phone.

_Flashback_

" Mindy who were you talking to ? "

" I just needed to make a phone call. I was talking to Claude about some new orders."

" It didn't sound like that. Mindy I know something is up you need to tell me the truth."

" Marah it isn't important. Have you decided what you are going to do about the baby? Are you going to tell Jeffrey ?"

" I don't know Mindy, he sent me away. I don't want him to come back to me out of obligation. I want him to come back to me for me. He told me on the phone that he didn't want me to come home. He lied to me. He told me that he was going to come with me to Paris and what did he do. Leave me at the last moment at the airport."

" Are you still mad at him?"

" I was furious when he sent me here but I have no place in my life for anger. Am I ticked that he sent me away for no good reason? Yes. Should he have been here for me and the baby? Yes. Should he have given me a choice. Hell yes but that would not have made a difference. He didn't want me around."

" Marah that isn't the truth and you know that. He had no choice. "

" Why ? "

" Marah he does dangerous work. "

" What as a prosecutor. How dangerous is it ? "

" Marah…Jeffrey is going to be furious at me for telling you this. He's not a prosecutor. "

" What ? " Marah looks at Mindy stunned.

" I should say he used to be a prosecutor but was recruited by the federal government. He's a federal agent. He works for the Justice department. He had come to Springfield to work on a case. "

" A federal agent ? That's how you know him."

" Yes. Marah you can't tell anyone. I have known Jeffrey for a couple of years. No one can know what I do. I work for Interpol. That was that phone call that you heard. I shouldn't be telling you this. I am a federal agent. I facilitate contacts between certain people through my work."

" So my job that I go here ?"

" Jeffrey called a couple of contacts. He wanted what was best for you."

" He wanted me out of town. That is what it was."

" He had to Marah it wasn't safe for you."

" Jeffrey is a federal agent. That can't be possible…yet."

" What ? "

Subtle things started makings sense to Marah. She had sensed that there was more to him. The hidden door in his room at the Beacon. The feeling of being overwhelmed. The fact that he kept everyone away from him. He had tried to tell her a couple of times when his guard was down. Memories of past moments come flooding over her.

"_Weird stuff happened last year. Weird stuff is going to happen this year. I might even get out from under…No, no, Marah, I can't tell you, okay. I wish I could, but that's one thing I know will never happen"_

"_Because. Because this is not like some museum, okay? And you're not on a tour, you know, I have a stair… stairway off the balcony, because I... I asked for it…Because I need to make a quick getaway sometimes. Any other questions? Oh, my God... ( Groans)"_

" _No. Listen, you know it's true. When you pull the trigger, when you take a life you can never go back."_

"_Stop it. Please. I know what it's like to feel that sense of self-loathing that you're feeling right now, Marah. I know what it's like to hate the thought of what you've become. You can't let that take you over. It's not you, Marah."_

He had tried tell her the truth when his guard was down but then he would put the wall up. The wall was always there. She never understood why that wall was there. Marah realizes something.

" But my case ? He could have risked his cover. "

" I know but he wanted to protect you Marah. He cares about you but he doesn't want you to get hurt. "

" But I told him if something was wrong and he needed to keep me away for himself then he could. I would understand. He just needed to tell me. "

" And what would you have done ? Stayed behind and protected him. Marah you couldn't have done that. Jeffrey was working a very dangerous case. Salerno is a very dangerous man. Jeffrey is doing what he has to do. He has been working on this case for a long time. We have been working this case for a long time. It is almost finished hopefully. He knows that this case was going to get dangerous."

" But why didn't he tell me ? "

" He wanted to keep you safe. If Salerno had ever figured out about you then he would have…Jeffrey made the only choice that he could have. He couldn't let it happen again. "

" Happen again what do you mean Mindy ? "

" I can't tell you. You need to talk to him. Jeffrey needs to be the one to tell you."

" Mindy I need to know the truth."

" Marah…"

Marah had felt a cramp at that moment and had looked at Mindy. Marah was worried she was only 7 months pregnant then. Mindy had seen the look on her face. Marah had been rushed to Hospital St. Germain. The doctors had tried to stop her labour but there was no luck. Eve had been born after a long night of hard labour. There had been moments when Marah had questioned if Eve was going to survive. It had been a hard labour. Eve's heartbeat had dropped a bit and the doctors had wondered if they were going to have to do a c-section. In the end it wasn't necessary. Eve had been put on a ventilator for a couple of days. There were times Marah wondered if her daughter was going to live. It was those moments that she was furious with Jeffrey for sending her away. If he had been in danger. He should have told her. But he didn't. He sent her away. Eve had proven herself to be a fighter. Marah looks down at her daughter sleeping. Marah gets changed into a lavender blouse and wrap and brown suede skirt and boots. She pulls her hair back into a bun. She was going to go over to her parents place for a couple of hours to talk to them. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

Chapter 7

Marah walks up to the driveway of her parent's place and sees all the vehicles. She walks down the walk way and sees the pool house. She walks over and takes a look at it. Memories flood back of all the times with Jeffrey. Even back then he had been trying to protect her. He had tried to walk away that night but he couldn't leave her. Marah had realized at that moment that they had something special. It had gone from simple to complicated. Marah laughed at the words. That had always been something between her and Jeffrey. They had wanted to have a simple relationship. That was all she wanted at the time after what had happened with Sandy and Tony. She had wanted a simple affair. Marah should have known that nothing with Jeffrey was simple. Marah never realized that she had met her soul mate. It never was that easy. Marah looks at the pool house. She feels a hand on her shoulder and jumps.

" Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Marah. "

Marah turns around and sees Sandy standing there.

"Hey. "

"Hey yourself. So how is it in there ? "

"What are the wolves ready to pounce ? "

"Yeah. "

"I guess so. "

"So I guess you have some stuff to tell me. Is his what you meant when we were talking at the Museum."

"Yeah."

"So why didn't you tell me it would have explained a lot of stuff Sandy ? "

"I know but… I came here to tell everyone that Jon had died. I knew him in boarding school. I met your family and fell in love with them. I didn't have a family when I was growing up. I had been accepted by your family. I knew if they knew the truth they would push me away. "

" Not if you had told them the truth. "

" I realize that now. "

" So you knew Jon ? "

" I did. Marah I should have warned your family. Jon has never been right. If I had done something then he wouldn't have hurt Tammy. "

" So you and Tammy ? "

" Yeah I know it is a bit weird but I love her. She accepts me for who I am. "

" I can see that. You look like you are finally at peace. "

" I am. So is that why you came back?"

" I don't know honestly. I came back…"

" To see O'Neill ? "

" Sandy… "

" Hey you don't have to explain it to me. I could see it that night of the Valentines dance."

" Is that why you set us up ? "

" I wanted you two to be happy. So you still love him ? "

" I think that I always have loved him. I just want to understand why he pushed me away. "

" I think that he has been hurt. I know what that is like. You get hurt and you want to push it away but you can't…"

" Because if you do then you would also stop feeling the love. "

" Yeah you get it then… "

" I do…someone very wise taught me that lesson. I understand how hard it must have been to keep a secret. It weighs on you but you think that you are doing the right thing at the right time."

" Are you o.k. Marah ? "

" I will be…. "

Just then Tammy comes out and puts her arm around Sandy.

" Sandy… Mom… Am I interrupting ? "

" No. Everything is fine. So how are you doing Tammy ?"

" Better. "

" And it will get better Tammy. " Sandy hugs her and kisses her cheek.

" Marah look I know this may seem a bit weird. "

" It is but you two seem happy together so why should I be against it. Just be happy and treasure it. "

Marah heads toward the house. Sandy looks at Tammy.

" So what did she mean by that ? "

" I am not sure. Something is bothering her. Marina… "

" Hey. " Marina walks up hand in hand with Danny.

" So how are you two doing ? "

" Any news about Tony and Michelle ? "

" Yeah actually Tony just called. They got married last night in the Dominican Republic. "

" Really ? And how are you with it ? "

" Fine. Michelle seems happy with him that is all I want for her. So is Marah here yet ? "

" She is. "

Sandy and Tammy walk inside. Marina looks at Danny.

" So are you sure that you are fine with it ? "

" I am. I am happy now Marina. Are you ? "

" Of course. " Marina gives Danny a kiss on the mouth.

" I have something for you. "

" Danny we said that we would open our presents in the morning with Robbie. "

" I know but I wanted to give you this now. "

Danny pulls out a long velvet case.

" Danny… "

" Open it please. "

Marina opens the case and finds a beautiful silver chain with an antique locket attached. It is a filigree heart. Marina brushes back tears.

" Danny it is beautiful. "

" Open it. "

Marina opens the locket and sees a photo of Danny, her and Robbie. One of the Christmas pictures that they had taken.

" Danny… "

" You are what matters to me. You and Robbie are everything to me. I am so lucky to have found you. You brought me back to life Marina at a time when I didn't think I had much reason. "

" Danny you are a good man. "

" Well I had forgot that for a bit. "

" I know. "

Marina kisses Danny. Danny helps her put on the necklace. They walk into the house.

Marah is over in the corner talking with Cassie about her wedding. Cassie was worried that Edmund would not make it back from San Cristobal in time. She sees Danny and Marina come in together. Marah walks over and talks to them for a bit. Reva comes over and touches her on the shoulder. Marah turns around and looks at her mother.

" It is good to have you back home Marah. You seem better. "

" I am Mom. It was good over in Paris. Claude Racine is an incredible designer. "

" So are you going to be staying long ? "

" I am not sure. I may stay for a couple days longer depending on what happens. "

" You mean with O'Neill. " Josh says.

" Dad. Look. I know how you feel about him but…"

" Marah, He sent you away. He lied to all of us. "

" Josh he had no choice. " Cassie says. " Jeffrey did what he had to at the time. "

" Cassie I still can't see why you are friends with that man. He lied to all of us. "

Marah looks at Cassie. Cassie and Jeffrey were friends ?

" Well he had a job to do Josh. "

" Well now that he is finished maybe he should just leave town. "

" Really ? Well that is what he is doing Josh. He is heading back to Washington after the wedding. He agreed to officiate our wedding. "

" Well that is probably a good idea. "

" Dad Jeffrey protected our family during the Caruthers's case or did you forget about that ? "

" I don't know why he did that. I thought he was a good man but…Marah why are you still defending that man. "

" That man. I love that man. Yes Dad. I still love Jeffrey. "

" Marah you could do so much better without him in your life. "

" Dad no matter what happens Jeffrey will always be a part of my life. That will not change. He is part of a very important part of my life."

" Marah…. "

" No I don't know why I came here. I thought that my family would be happy to see me. "

" We are Marah. "

" Really Mom. To accept all of my decisions. Look I just wanted to come over for a bit and then head back and get ready for the Christmas party at the Beacon. Jeffrey is a part of my life dad. Please accept my decision. "

" Marah… "

Marah grabs her jacket and heads back to the Towers. Tonight was the night that she would find out the truth once and for all. She couldn't keep questioning. She needed to understand. Marah gets changed and Eve rustles in her bassinet. Marah needed to find out as much for herself but also for her daughter. Marah goes over and picks up her daughter and cuddles her. She talks to her quietly. She puts her back in the bassinet and grabs the red dress out of the closet. It was a simple slip dress with thin spaghetti straps made out of fine French silk. It had an oriental pattern silk-screened on it. Marah curls her shoulder length hair and ties it back in a bun. She grabs the harmony necklace that Jeffrey had given her that last night and places it around her neck and grabs the black heels. She grabs her black satin purse and long red silk jacket.

" Annie."

" Yes Mademoiselle Lewis ?"

" I just put Eve down if anything happens. I will be at the Beacon."

" You look stunning hoping to get someone's attention."

" I hope so. Wish me luck."

" Bonne chance."

" Merci."

Marah heads out the door. She needed to find out if there was still a chance for a future with Jeffrey or if it was time to move on. Eve deserved to know the truth as much as Marah did.

Chapter 8

Jeffrey grabs his tuxedo jacket and looks out the window. Just a couple more hours and then he could head back to Washington. Marah hadn't come back to see him she had come back to see her family. Just as it should be. What was he thinking that he could actually have a life with her. He was a fool to think so. All he had was this job. Jeffrey grabs his cuff links and crash of thunder happens outside. Jeffrey cringes at the thunder and drops a cuff link. He could deal with most things that were thrown at him but the sound of thunder that was another thing. It had scared the hell out of him since childhood. Jeffrey bends down searching for the missing cufflink and finds it under his bed. Jeffrey gets up and takes one final look.

The party is in full swing downstairs as Jeffrey heads down the stairs. He looks over and sees Cassie in a corner wearing a pale peach dress looking around worried about Edmund. Jeffrey walks over to her.

" He's going to be fine Cassie. Nothing would stop him from being here. "

" I am just worried with the weather outside."

" I know. "

Jeffrey surprises Cassie and gives her a hug. Cassie realizes that she was actually going to miss him as a friend. She looks past him and whispers.

" Edmund… "

Edmund is standing by the door. He is sopping wet wearing a heavy dark green ski jacket gloves and jeans. He has snow in his hair. Cassie rushes over to him. Edmund pulls her into his arms.

" I wasn't sure if you were going to make it."

" Nothing would keep me from being by your side not even a little snow."

" A little snow. It is a snowstorm outside."

" Like I said a little snow." Edmund looks at Cassie with a smirk on his face. Cassie laughs and kisses him.

" So you still want to marry me?"

" Of course. Nothing would stop me Cassie."

" See I told you that there was no problem. This guy was crazy about you."

" Mr. O'Neill. "

" Mr. Winslow. Good to see you back. Cassie was worried about you."

" So you are still here? "

" I will be here till your wedding then I am going to head back to Washington."

" And he can't get out of her fast enough."

" And that must be Tom ? I see it is. You just want my job. That's all." Jeffrey looks behind him and sees Tom Phelps standing there with his hands in his pockets with a grin on his face.

" True."

" Cassie this is Tom Phelps. Tom this is Cassie Winslow and Edmund Winslow. Tom is the eager beaver that is going to be taking over my job. I actually had over reigns to him tonight."

" Really nice to meet you. It is too bad that you are leaving us Mr. O'Neill. "

" Really Edmund I would think that you would be happy to see me leave town."

" True but I wanted to be polite."

" Well don't be on my account."

" Jeffrey, Ross is almost ready for your speech."

" o.k. I should go over and talk to him."

Jeffrey walks away with Tom. Cassie looks at Edmund.

" Thank you. I know that wasn't easy."

" He did help this town but I am glad that he is leaving."

" He was never a threat to us. He just wanted to do a job. I just needed to get past my insecurity."

" So you still want to marry me?"

" More than I can say."

" Uncle Edmund? "

Tammy rushes over and hugs her uncle. Edmund hugs his niece that he considered more like a daughter. He pulls back and looks at her. She looked stunning in a simple green halter dress. He notices the necklace around her neck.

" You look beautiful tonight Tammy."

" Thanks."

" I would definitely agree with that." Sandy comes over and hugs Tammy close to him.

" Sandy…"

" Edmund good to see you back. Cassie was a basket case worried about you."

" Really ?"

" Nice subtleness Sandy."

" I always speak straight to the point. It can be a fault."

" Or a charm."

" You're just infatuated with him."

" True." Tammy giggles and gives Sandy a kiss on the cheek. Sandy blushes. Cassie and Edmund laugh.

Just then Tony and Michelle walk in with Danny and Marina. Tony has Michelle close to him. She is wearing a red satin dress with a halter waist. Marina has a pale blue dress. Both Santos men are decked out in suits. In behind them are Josh and Reva. Jeffrey looks over and sees Ross. Ross stands at the top of the stairs. He clinks his glass.

" Everyone. I know you want to enjoy the party and We can in a bit but we need to take care of some formal business. I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. Cassie the hotel looks beautiful as always. Edmund good to see you back and fine. She was worried about you. O.k. to more pressing business. It is my duty as mayor to have the duty of announcing that DA O'Neill has decided to leave our fair town and head back to the big bad wolves in Washington. Hopefully he can do some good there. I know a lot of us questioned why he came to our small town but he did a good job. Replacing DA O'Neill is Tom Phelps whom I understand is one of the top prosecutors from Albany New York. Good to have you aboard Tom. Jeffrey I understand that you wanted to say something." Ross shakes Jeffrey's hand.

" I am not one for making long speeches and I know that most of you would rather not hear my voice so I will keep this short and to the point. I hope that I didn't ruffle to many feathers when I came to town. Well actually that is not true. I know I did that. What can I say that is who I have always been ? I thank the few people that have become what I would like to consider friends." Jeffrey looks over at Cassie and Reva. " I hope that I have made a difference in this town. I came here to do a job that needed to be finished and now it is time for me to lea…" Jeffrey stops in mid-sentence.

Jeffrey looks out over the crowd. Everyone just fades away. There was no past or future just right now. She came. She looked absolutely stunning. What was it about a red dress that always got to him. Jeffrey coughs and tries to regain his composure.

" I want to thank you all for inviting me into your town. I will be leaving it now in the capable hands of Tom Phelps."

A voice comes out over the crowd.

" Not leaving soon enough." Joshua calls out. Jeffrey looks over and sees Josh. Reva is stunned and tries to stop Josh. She pulls him aside.

" Hear, hear now maybe this DA can have the police department finally find out who killed my son? " Alan says with a drunken voice.

Gus walks over to his father and pulls him aside.

" This isn't the time Big Al."

" No time like the present."

Harley Cooper walks over. " Need some help ? "

" Yeah. I think he's had a bit too much to drink. I think that he needs a cup of coffee. Can you help me?"

" Sure." Harley looks at Gus.

Jeffrey looks over at Marah watching the drama in the room. He is blown away by her beauty. She was wearing a simple red slip gown that highlighted the curves of her body. It came to her knees. Then there was long bare legs that lead down to black spiked heels. Jeffrey feels a stirring inside of himself.

Marah watches as Jeffrey drinks her in. She had come early into the party and had hid in the background. She had heard Jeffrey begin his speech and look out among the crowd. She had slipped out from behind her covering. She felt him as their eyes connected over the crowd. He was looking right at her. There was no past or future there was right now. Marah feels her breath caught in her throat as he drinks her in. Marah had wanted that reaction from him. Then her father had made that comment. No wonder Jeffrey wanted to leave town. He wanted to get away from people's looks. They didn't see the man that she saw inside. The man that loved and cared for her. Did he still care for her.

" Jeffrey… Hey buddy."

" what? "

" So who is the long legged beauty with the red dress on ? She is absolutely gorgeous. She looks like she needs drink. Definitely a drink and probably more. "

Jeffrey turns to Tom with a glare on his face. Jeffrey's pale green eyes are dark with jealousy.

" Don't even think of going near her."

" Fine sheesh. Man you have got it bad for her. So you still want to leave town with her in it ?"

" She wasn't supposed to be here."

" But she is now."

" I can see that."

Cassie walks over and sees Jeffrey. She pulls him aside and she looks at him and puts an arm around him.

" She's right there. Go to her if that is what you want. Who cares what other's think. Don't be a fool remember what you told me take a chance with Edmund. It is your chance now or never. You deserve to be happy again. Rebecca would want you to be happy again. Now is your moment."

" Cassie I can't…"

" Do it or else you will always regret it."

Jeffrey looks at Cassie and she smiles.

Jeffrey grabs a pair of glasses of champagne. He looks over at Marah and lets out a big sigh and walks towards Marah. Cassie watches him walk over. Edmund comes over and puts his and around her waist. Jeffrey walks up to Marah.

" Nice speech."

" So what are you doing here?"

" It is my aunt's hotel. I wanted to come to her Christmas party ? I see that you two were cozy."

" We have become friends Marah nothing more. So you came into your Aunt's hotel dressed like that ? "

" You like it. I made it especially for tonight."

Marah does a little twirl for Jeffrey and smiles.

Jeffrey looks down and sees the harmony necklace around her neck. He touches the necklace and looks at it. He remembers giving it to her at the airport. He just about stopped her from going but she had to leave and now she was standing here right in front of him wearing that dress. Jeffrey grabs Marah's hand. He takes her into Olivia's. Cassie follows behind them and puts a closed sign on Olivia's.

" Jeffrey what are you doing ? "

" This…" Jeffrey pulls Marah over to a secluded corner and pulls her into a passionate possessive kiss. Marah feels the wind knocked out of her. She melts into his kiss. Jeffrey and Marah's bodies mould together just as if they were made for each other. Marah pulls back her head from Jeffrey and looks at him. She looks at his face. Jeffrey and Marah get lost in each other's kisses. Passionate possessive kisses that were like assurances making sure that this moment was real. That the other person was real. Jeffrey pulls Marah against the closet. He pulls her closer to him. He gets lost looking in her beautiful eyes and drinks her in. Memorizing every inch unsure when he would see her again. Was she real? Was this just another hallucination? He bits his lip and rubs his hands down slowly against her body feeling each of her curves under the silk. A sigh hisses out of him. He cups her face and kisses her deeply on the mouth. Marah's hands sneak around him. Jeffrey delicately kisses her mouth unsure if she was real yet she was here she was real. Marah snakes her hands behind his neck and pulls his mouth down to hers. Tongues fight for dominance in a fevered mating dance. Both trying to fight the other. Not getting enough of the other. Jeffrey and Marah both groan. Marah snakes her arms around his waist pulling him close to her revelling in the power she still held over him. He still loved her. She could feel it. She still loved him, ached to be near him hold him close. He was the only thing that made sense in this crazy world. She had found him once and now she was not letting him go again. She slides her hands down his body. She feels his hardened erection against her body. She pulls his head up and looks into his pale green eyes darkened with desire. Marah rocks her hips against him and Jeffrey groans. Jeffrey pulls back and looks at her in the face. He moves his hands down her body to her bottom and pulls her snug against him. He rocks against her. He nibbles her lips, her earlobe down to that sensitive spot at her collar bone. Jeffrey loved the feeling of having Marah in his arms. He felt alive again with her in his arms. This is where he wanted to be. He knew that she had come back to see his family. He realized this was probably the last time that he would see her. She was here for Cassie's wedding. She would do the wedding then return home to Paris. She was happy in Paris. It was another moment out of time. He could have her for right now. God he just wanted to remember her touch again and feel her close to him. Music is piping in over the stereo system.

_  
I never thought that one day  
You'd become a part of my life  
Still you are always with me  
When I lay my head down at night  
Could you really be here with me  
Has my wish come true tonight _

Chorus  
Cuz now, now it seems  
I'm wide awake in this dream  
And I'd do, I'd do anything  
To stay here forever  
And if this is a dream  
I'm not gonna wake up  
But if I'm awake I,   
Won't close my eyes again

Oh I feel like I'm flyin  
I'm sure my feet  
Are still on the ground  
Open my eyes and it's amazing  
How my world has changed  
When I look around  
It's like I found  
The road straight to Heaven and  
The road has lead me  
Right here to you

Chorus   
Cuz now, now it seems  
I'm wide awake in this dream  
And I'd do, I'd do anything  
To stay here forever  
And if this is a dream  
I'm not gonna wake up  
But if I'm awake I,  
Won't close my eyes again

Everything I'll ever need  
Is standing right in front of me  
You've given me more  
Then I've ever asked of you  
Now all I can do  
Is give forever to you  
Cuz now, now it seems  
I'm wide awake in this dream

_Chorus   
Cuz now, Now it seems  
I'm wide awake in this dream  
And I'd do, I'd do anything  
To stay here forever  
And if this is a dream  
I'm not gonna wake up  
But if I'm awake I,  
Won't close my eyes again  
_

_(Awake in a dream - Kalan Porter)_

Jeffrey slides his hands under Marah's skirt and touches her bottom kneading it, caressing it. He rocks her against him. It shouldn't be like this. He should have her in a room full of roses with soft candlelight. Marah looks at Jeffrey. She brushes her hands down his chest opening buttons. She undoes his tie and pulls it aside. She rubs her nails against his chest. She kisses and nips his chest. They had this moment. She could feel him again remember him. He would be heading to Washington after the ceremony. Marah moves his head down. Jeffrey kisses and nuzzles her neck. He pulls aside her panties and begins to touch her fingering her. Marah moans in surprise. She moves her hands down his chest. She kisses his chest and moves her hands to his belt buckle. She undoes the buckle. She unzips his zipper. Jeffrey looks at her.

" Marah…"

" Jeffrey please just be with me for this moment then you can go. "

" Like I could ever leave you again. It shouldn't be like this."

" All that matters is that you are here with me. Please be with me."

" Like I could stop…" the words come out in a strangled gasp as Marah dips her hands inside of his boxers and grabs and strokes him. He places his head on her shoulder. Jeffrey moves his fingers inside of her revelling in her heat. He touches and rubs her clit. Marah moans of delight and surprise are caught in a passionate kiss. Marah's hips involuntarily rock against him. She puts her head against his chest. She was so close but she wanted to come with him deep inside of her. Jeffrey pulls down her panties. Marah kicks them aside. She lets his suit pants drop and rubs her hands along his boxers. She was still in awe that she could do this to this beautiful man. She rubs her hands up and down on him. She pulls the boxers and lets them slide. She strokes him, caresses him, and pleasures him.

" Marah…" Jeffrey says in a raspy voice full of desire. Marah could just come at the sound of the desire in his voice. The fact that she could do this to him.

" What?" She moans as he increases his stroking.

" I need you. I need to be inside of you." Marah looks at Jeffrey's pleading face. He felt hard as steel. He needed relief and that relief was her.

Marah swings her leg around his hip. Jeffrey pushes up her skirt and puts his hands under her bottom and lifts her up. Marah wraps her legs around his hips and locks her heels. Jeffrey slides her down on his hardened erection. Marah gasps as he penetrates her deeply. Marah wraps her arms around him. Jeffrey holds her close to him. He revels in the warm tight glove around him. It had always been just sex with women after he had lost Rebecca but with Marah it was more. He was making love to her. That was the only word that described it. He realized it that moment when he had taken her up to his room last New Years Eve. It was that moment that he realized that he loved her. He couldn't deny it anymore.

Jeffrey leans her against the wall and begins to move his hips slowly in and out wanting to enjoy the feeling. He knew that he wouldn't last. He looks at Marah's beautiful face and kisses eyes, cheeks and deeply kisses her lips. She was real and she was right here. Jeffrey rocks against at Marah. Marah loved the feeling of being with him this way. She knew that he loved her when they came together. Something as beautiful as Eve could not have come from something else other than love. The way he made her feel could not come from a man that didn't have any feelings. Marah looks at his face and moans as he rocks into her firmly and deeply. Marah could feel her body getting close to her orgasm." Not yet" she thinks she wanted to memorize every movement every touch. She wanted to remember everything about this moment. Marah could tell that Jeffrey was close to his orgasm because he was moving harder and deeper. Jeffrey's breath was ragged. She could feel him as he touched that sensitive spot. Marah feels the tingles take over her body. She lets herself get lost in the feeling. Jeffrey loved the feeling of being in her arms. He could feel himself getting close to soon but there was nothing that he could do to stop it. Jeffery loses himself and Marah. Moans and whimpers take over the room as Jeffrey and Marah get lost in the abyss that is each other. Both are quivering and moaning as the walls of emotion and passion crash over them. They hang on to each other. Jeffrey looks at Marah. It was now or never.

" I love you Marah. I always have. I never stopped." Jeffrey whispers in Marah's ear. Marah looks at him unsure if she heard that correctly. She looks at him with tears in her eyes. She kisses him. He puts her down. Marah pulls back on her panties looking at Jeffrey. She must not have heard that correctly. Jeffrey pulls up and zips his pants. Marah looks at him.

" You love me?"

" Yes… Is it that much of a surprise?"

" You never told me. If you love me then why did you send me away. If you loved me why didn't you come with me. I needed you Jeffrey. We needed you."

" We? " Jeffrey looks at Marah with a bewildered look on his face. _We _what did she mean

" Why did you send us away ?"

" I had no choice it was the only decision at the time."

" Tell me why. I need to understand why." Jeffrey looks at Marah with tears in her eyes. He touches her face and brushes the tears away.

Chapter 9

" Marah…"

"Jeffrey I need to understand why you sent me away. If you loved me like you then how could you have sent me away."

" I had no choice."

" Choice what are you talking about? Your work?"

" Actions have consequences Marah good and bad. I told you that once. I couldn't take a chance that something would happen to you…"

" Like what? Please explain it to me. I need to understand. Jeffrey what is it ?"

" You being killed. O.k. I'd rather you hate me then be killed because of this job. I couldn't let that happen. Things were going to get dangerous. They did get dangerous."

Jeffrey looks at Marah with hurt on her face. He never wanted to be the one to put it there. He had seen the way that she was after Tony and Sandy. He never wanted to do that to her. Jeffrey walks over to the bar and grabs a bottle of scotch. He pours himself a glass.

" Do you want one ? "

" No…"

" You still hate me don't you ? I would completely understand if you never wanted to speak to me again."

" Not anymore but I did. I was furious for you sending me out of town. I couldn't understand why you sent me away."

" I had no choice. It was for the best. How are you now ?"

" Better. I needed the time away to deal with Carrie. There were to many memories of her around here. I was so furious with you for sending me away alone. I knew that there was something more. I loved you Jeffrey. I still do. When I got to Paris I wanted to hate you because you broke my heart when you sent me away with no reason. I wanted to move on with my life and just forget you but I couldn't."

" I had to do it. You needed to find yourself again. I wish you could have moved on."

" Would that have been best ? "

" Yes. Marah I always wanted you to be happy and safe and thrive again. After Carrie…"

" I get that now. Can I just finish ? "

Jeffrey looks at Marah and sits down at one of the tables.

" I tried to move on but you were always there in my heart. You were still a part of me. You will always be a part of me." _A very big part of me. _

Jeffrey looks at Marah wondering what she meant by that statement.

" Was Paris good for you ? " Jeffrey thinks hoping that he made the right decision sending Marah there.

" It was a good job. It let me figure out where everything fit in my life. Claude is an incredible designer but you already know that."

" I do."

" How did you know him? "

" I was working in Europe on a case tracking down a smuggling ring."

" So Mindy introduced you ? "

" Yeah she did."

" How long have you known each other ? "

" About 7 years. We met before this case on another one. You got the job all by yourself Marah with Claude. I knew that he was looking for a designer. I just told Mindy to contact Claude about you. She thought that it was a good idea. She knew what was happening with Carrie and thought a change would be good for you. I knew he would give you the job when he saw your work. Your work spoke for itself Marah. I still think that it is brilliant. I just opened up the door for you that is all."

" You and Mindy?"

" At one point but it was nothing serious if you are wondering… So how was it working with Claude?"

" I loved working with him but I couldn't really put my heart into it."

" Why ?"

" Because…I still loved you Jeffrey. My heart was still in Springfield with you. I still love you. I wanted to come home and be with you. That is why I was so stunned when you called me and told me to stay away. It hurt when you told me that."

" I had no choice Marah. It was too dangerous around here. I didn't actually call you but I wanted to."

" You didn't ? "

" I went over to visit your mother and she was talking to you on the phone. She passed me the phone."

" So would you have ever called me ?"

" I wanted to countless times. I picked up the phone and began to dial but I always put it down. I think that Reva realized that. She realized that I didn't want to send you out of town but I had no choice. I assumed that you were doing well in Paris. That I had made the right choice that day when I sent you away. I didn't want to disturb your life."

" Disturb my life? Jeffrey I needed you…we needed you. "

" We ? "

Jeffrey looks at Marah trying to understand. That was the second time that she had said " We." What did she mean ? Marah looks at Jeffrey with a confused look on her face. She had just about slipped and told him about Eve. She wanted to tell him but she wanted him to come back to her because of her no out of some obligation.

" Why did you send me away ? "

" It wasn't safe with the case. I couldn't let Salerno figure out about you. Salerno and I have a long history. He is a very dangerous man who would stop at nothing to get to me."

" I could have stayed and helped you."

" Really ? What could you have done Marah ? "

" I don't know but you could have told me."

" You would have wanted to stay. I couldn't take the chance of that happening. He would have killed you in order to find out what you knew about me."

" But I didn't know anything."

" I realize that but he didn't. He would have done that just to hurt you. I couldn't take a chance of anything happening to you. I couldn't take a chance… of someone that I loved getting hurt again." Jeffrey stands up and brushes a hand through his hair. He had said it.

" Who was it Jeffrey? What happened ? "

" Marah… "

" Tell me I need to understand. I need to understand why you sent me away. I can see it in your eyes that you didn't want me to leave. You didn't want me to leave that day. Yet you sent me away. Why ? I was furious with you."

" You were furious but at least you were still alive which

is more… than I can say for Rebecca."

" Rebecca ? "

" Rebecca…my wife."

" Your wife? " Marah steps back from Jeffrey stunned at the news. " What are you talking about ? You are married?"

" I was married. When I was recruited from being a regular prosecutor in New York to Quantico to join the agency. I thought I could be more helpful if I joined them. I had been part of the military early in my career as a marine. It was at the recruitment meeting that I met Rebecca James. She was one of the smartest stubborn women that I had ever met. Well next to you that is." Jeffrey smiles and looks at Marah's face. " She was beautiful smart and witty. I think it was actually love at first sparring match. We would always get into philosophical debates… Chris used to joke about it that we would drive him up the wall arguing over the silliest thing."

" Chris ? "

" Christopher Langam."

" Mom's friend. He's an agent like you ?"

" He's a profiler. He's been a friend of mine for a very long time."

" Does Mom know ?"

" Yes you can thank your Aunt Cassie and Edmund."

" What ? "

" They had me investigated. Edmund didn't trust me as usual. He thought that I was after Cassie for my own reasons. Cassie confronted me."

" She knows ?"

" She knows the whole story."

" So you have become close ?"

" We are just good friends. Cassie was there when I needed a friend to talk to."

" So tell me about Rebecca ? "

Jeffrey laughs remembering." She was such a brilliant agent. Beautiful and smart. The agency doesn't allow fraternization among their agents so we kept it well hidden. Chris realized and used to bug me about it all the time. He knew that there was more to the sparring and he was right. Eventually what was sparring between us turned into love. We ended up being assigned as partners. We had to be careful so no one would figure out our relationship. As we were working on cases we got closer. We got married one weekend in Vermont at a little chapel. It was quite romantic. We had the minister, his wife and Chris as witnesses. Rebecca wore her dress whites and I had on my uniform. Very formal. We returned to the base and kept it quiet. We realized that people would figure out the truth eventually so we decided to leave the service. We decided that we would do one more case and then we would be done with it. We could return to private practice. I had enough contacts on the outside to find work again."

" What happened ? "

Jeffrey comes over and sits down and drinks a glass of scotch. He pours himself another. He is quiet for the moment remembering the case that took Rebecca away from him. Marah looks in Jeffrey's eyes and sees so much regret, guilt and hurt bundled up. She looks at him and touches his hand.

" That last case. I wish to hell that we hadn't of taken it. Chris told me to stay out of it but we had to do our job. We were the only ones really qualified to take on the case. Rebecca and I were recruited to work together to bring down a member of the Russian mob Dmitri Pushkin. Rebecca and I were both fluent in Russian. Rebecca was brilliant with languages. I could pass as an arms dealer looking to buy some illegal arms. I would put word out on the black market that I was looking for arms for a big job. Rebecca would use her charm to get inside. We knew that Pushkin frequented this certain club so she went there and charmed him."

Marah is trying to absorb everything that Jeffrey was telling her. He was married or he had been married. He had caused his wife's death. Now the guilt that she saw in his eyes made sense. He had kept people at arms length so they would not get hurt. One night stands were easy to do. You could cherish that person but you would leave the next day. It was safer when you didn't put your heart on the line. But had he put his heart on the line for her ? Did he love her as much ?

" How were you recruited for the federal government?"

" When I had been a prosecutor in New York my specialty was taking down organized crime syndicates. I was able to make the cases that wouldn't stick, stick. I had been working for OCB for 15 years with assistance from Justice. It wasn't that far of as stretch that they would come and try to recruit me. I felt that I could do more help with the federal government sources. I wanted to do more. My background knowledge and expertise dealing with organized crime was considered to be an asset to this case. I was supposed to know the ins and outs buy it didn't' happen that way. Not with this one case."

" What happened ?"

" Marah…" Jeffrey takes a long sip of the scotch and finishes the glass. He looks at Marah.

" Tell me?"

Jeffrey pours himself another glass of scotch and drinks it back. He looks at Marah's beautiful face. He had sworn never to fall in love again after Rebecca. Jeffrey goes to touch Marah's face but pulls his hand back. He swore after Rebecca that he would never put his heart on the line again. That had worked for a long time. It had been safe for him. He didn't want to feel that hurt again. It had nearly killed him when she had been killed. After that he swore never to mix love and work again. That had worked fine until he had met Marah. She had captured his heart.

" Jeffrey?" Marah looks at him and touches his hand caressing it in soft circles.

" We knew from European intelligence reports that the Russian mob was selling a stockpile of illegal arms and contraband to rebel groups. Pushkin was a major part of this ring. We needed to go in and stop the ring before it made it on to the black market and into terrorist's hands. There had been a bombing in Paris that had killed an American diplomat a couple months before. We were able to capture members of a Middle Eastern terrorist group that were linked to the bomb through intelligence reports from other investigators and Interpol among other agencies. We found out that the bombs elements had been traced back to this illegal Russian contraband. We heard rumblings of something bigger happening. We needed to stop it. It was supposed to be deep, deep undercover. At least that is what we were told."

" What happened ?" Marah touches Jeffrey's hand look at his pale green eyes filled with so much sadness and regret.

" Please tell me." She touches his face. Jeffrey looks at her. Jeffrey's eyes were filled with so much regret and hurt.

" Rebecca and I had been working the case for more months then we cared to remember. We hadn't seen each other at all. We had just made the arms deal. Everything was looking good. The case almost looked like it had been finished. We just needed to find out where Pushkin was going to take the money. It was almost the end of the case. We were so damn close to the end of it. We never realized that the deal was a set up. I had heard rumblings too late that Rebecca's cover had been questioned. I asked her to meet me at this restaurant in Paris. We had used it a meeting place. We had taken every precaution when we had met. Before I got there my beeper went off telling me not to go to the spot. It had been compromised. I found out later on that Rebecca had been taken into Pushkin's office. He had realized that she was a federal agent. We found out later on that there was a mole in our investigation that was feeding information. The mole had been able to figure out who Rebecca really was but my cover was still intact."

" So what happened to Rebecca?"

" Marah…" Jeffrey touches her hand and looks in her face.

" You don't want to know what happened."

Jeffrey flashes on Rebecca's battered, bruised body when they had finally found her. They had raided the office and had found her body along with a not saying this is what happened to rats. There had been signs of torture on her body. She had refused to give any information about him. If she had Jeffrey would have been captured as well. She had protected him. Why? Because she loved him? Jeffrey had never forgiven himself. He shudders at the memory. Jeffrey gets up and walks away. He brushes hands through his hair trying to hid back the tears.

" Jeffrey…" Marah goes over and touches his shoulder.

" Marah she was…tortured and killed trying to get the information about me and the case. She wouldn't give it up. She wouldn't give me up why because she loved me. I'm not worth it."

" That's not true and you know that Jeffrey. You are. You are an incredible man."

" Marah you don't know me at all."

" I know you. I know what type of man you are in here." Marah walks up to Jeffrey and touches his heart. " You protected me during all that stuff with Carrie… " Marah sighs. She looks at him about ready to crumble after finally telling the story.

" Marah I was just doing my job."

" Jeffrey it was more than that and you know that. You risked everything to protect me during what happened with Carrie. You wanted to protect me. You cared for me. You tried to fight it but in the end you couldn't. You took care of me when I felt like I was losing my mind when the guilt of killing Carrie was overwhelming me. Do you remember what you told me ?"

Jeffrey looks at her with his hands on his hips.

" You told me not to let the guilt take over me. Rebecca was just doing her job. You can't blame her for the choices that she made. She was a good agent right ?"

" One of the best. She actually graduated # 1 in our class. I was number 2. She knew the business better than anyone."

" Then she was just doing her job. She was protecting the investigation."

" Marah she died because of me. She was protecting me. She lost her life because of me. Don't you get that. I know what type of man Salerno is. I couldn't let it happen again."

" Jeffrey what type of case were you working here ?"

Over the next hour Jeffrey sits down beside Marah and tells her the story. He tells her the story of the Antimonius. He had been assigned to be the lead agent on the task force. He told her all the different things from Chris working with Reva to Danny working in the mob and Michelle being hurt. Jeffrey told her he never meant for Michelle to get hurt. He had told Danny to get Michelle out of town. Danny refused. Michelle wasn't the same after the accident. She and Danny had separated and she had become close with Tony. Danny had found comfort in the arms of Marina. Marah told him she understood. She had seen them earlier. Jeffrey told her about the drop at the festival and about Eden. Marah was stunned. Eden was still alive and in Witness Protection out west. Bill knew as well. Jeffrey then told her about the hit that he set up with Danny. Marah freaked and worried that he could have been killed. Everything went according to plan except when Cassie showed up. Jeffrey realized at that moment that he was relieved that Marah hadn't been in town. Marah thinks back she would have been almost 4 months pregnant at the time. Eve could have been killed. Marah touches her mouth. Marah turns away from him. Jeffrey looks at her wondering what she is thinking about. Jeffrey reassures Marah that he is fine. Everything about the case had worked out. Jeffrey was returning to Washington to help consult on the Salerno case.

" Now you understand why I had to send you out of town. I needed to finish the case. We had been working almost 5 years on the case. When we got to Springfield it was the first real chance that we had to crack the case. I needed to do it."

" But you risked your cover for me when you protected me during the Caruther's case."

" I had no choice. I would do everything in my power to protect you. I needed to make sure that everything was fine. I needed to get you out of town. I would have come with you but I needed to finish this case."

" I wish you had."   
" I know that. You were the first person in a long time that made me want that other life. The one with family and children and a real life. I wanted it but I had to finish this case."

" Family ? You liked the idea ?"

" Of course Marah. I wanted the whole thing with you. You deserved that. You deserved to know everything about me. I wanted to give that to you but I couldn't."

" And now that this case is done what do you want ?"

" I thought that I wanted to return to Washington but now with you here."

" What do you want ? "

" You Marah. I want you as a part of my life. I can't imagine my life without you but you didn't come back to see me. I shouldn't try to stop you."

" Is that what you think? Is that why you pushed me away earlier ? I came back to see my parents but the reason I came back was to be with you. I knew that you loved me. I was going to fight for our love. I wanted that life with you for so many reasons. I can't imagine my life without you as a part of it."

Jeffrey pulls Marah into his arms and kisses her. He kisses her mouth passionately. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it. He would never let her go again. He wasn't whole without her in it. Jeffrey pulls his head back and looks at Marah's face. She has tears in her eyes. Jeffrey looks at them filled with so much worry. Jeffrey hugs her close to him and kisses her passionately. He looks at her.

" Marah I love you."

" I love you as well. You don't know how many times I dreamed of you saying that to me."

" I know. I have always loved you I think from New Years Eve. No actually that isn't true. I think I did that night that I drove you home from your parents after that disastrous dinner party to welcome Sandy to the family. I tried to fight it but on New Years I realized it was useless. It was such a beautiful night for us. I realized at that moment that it was so much different between us. There was nothing simple about you and me. You were a part of me. I told you that night that you were a special person and could get inside a man's heart and under his skin and into his thoughts. You did that with me Marah. I tried to fight you so many times but I couldn't. You were always there wherever I turned. I knew that I had come alive again. You brought me back to life Marah."

Marah has tears coming down her face. She had waited for those words for so long. It was better than any dream that she had. She loved this man more than anything. He made her life make sense. Now Jeffrey, Eve and her could be a family. Eve. Would he understand why she kept his daughter away from him ? Marah looks at him with tears in her eyes.

" Marah…" Jeffrey looks in Marah's eyes and looks at her. There was something more there that she wasn't telling him. What was it ? " Marah you know you can tell me anything."

" I know. Can you come with me ?"

" Why ? "

" You'll understand. Please come."

" Of course."

Marah walks out of Olivia's hand in hand with Jeffrey. There is slow ballad playing and people are dancing. Cassie looks over and sees Jeffrey with Marah. She smiles at him. He smiles back. Marah and Jeffrey weave through the people and head outside. Jeffrey pulls off his jacket and puts it around Marah's shoulders. Edmund looks at Cassie after Jeffrey and Marah leave.

" So what was that smile for ? "

" Everything is as it should be now. They love each other and should be together. They are incomplete without the other. They fit each other. Just like we do. It is right. They are soul mates just like we are. I love Christmas. It is a time for miracles. So many magical things can happen. I am starting to believe in them."

" Good because I want all your dreams to happen Cassie."

Edmund kisses his fiancée. He loved Cassie more than words could describe. Edmund pulls Cassie into his arms and they begin to sway to the music. In only a couple of days she would be his wife forever. How did he get so lucky?

Chapter 10

Marah looks at Jeffrey sitting beside her in his car. He was driving her to the Towers. He didn't understand why she was staying at the Towers. She told him it would all be explained. She hoped that he would understand why she didn't tell him. She hoped that he would forgive her. Marah and Jeffrey arrive at the towers. Jeffrey looks at Marah with a look on her face. Jeffrey stops outside the door and touches her face.

"Marah is everything fine? Are you fine?"

"Everything will be fine now that you are here. This is where I should have been all along."

Marah puts the electronic key in the door and walks over to Annie who is sitting on the couch and reading. Marah speaks to her in French. Jeffrey is impressed. Marah hands Annie some money. Annie grabs her coat and leaves. Jeffrey looks at Marah.

"Who was that?"

"Someone very important to me."

" Marah are you o.k. ? You're not sick?"

" No… I am fine. There is something that I need to show you. Just wait here."

Marah disappears into the bedroom and looks down at Eve sleeping in the bassinet. Marah picks her up startling the baby for a moment. Eve cries but Marah calms her down. Marah grabs a red sleeper from the changing desk and changes Eve. She puts a red hair band on. Marah kisses their daughter and brushes back the tears rolling down her face.

" We need to make you look pretty for your daddy. You finally get to see your father Eve. He is going to love you so much my precious angel. I am sorry that I didn't do this sooner but daddy is going to be a part of our life forever. He is never going to leave us again." Marah kisses their daughter looking into those beautiful green eyes. She was beautiful. She holds the baby close and walks towards the door.

Jeffrey is walking around the apartment looking at the things. He sees a couple of design books. He walks over and opens up a sketch pad. He begins flipping through the designs. Marah's work was beautiful. Jeffrey comes upon a title " Little Angels " Jeffrey sees a note " Talk to Claude in the morning to start production of the new designs."

Jeffrey looks a the name confused… Little angels… Jeffrey flashes back to earlier parts of tonight's conversation.. We needed you… No she…couldn't be. She… would have told him. But he sent her away ? Jeffrey has a million thoughts swirling through his head. He feels like he has been kicked in the gut. So many things had happened in the last couple of days. Jeffrey walks over to the window and looks out at the falling Christmas snow. It was almost Christmas morning. Jeffrey looks at his watch. He hadn't realized that they had talked so long. It was almost midnight. Almost the beginning of a new day. There had to be another reason.

" Jeffrey…"

Jeffrey turns around and sees Marah carrying a small baby wearing a red jumper. A baby ? Their baby…No there was no way yet… Jeffrey feels tears fall down his face. Jeffrey brings his hands up to his mouth. Marah watches him and realizes what a shock this must be for him. Jeffrey is unsure what to do. Marah walks over to him. Jeffrey looks down at the small infant in Marah's arms.

" I know this must be a shock for you. There is so many times that I wish I could have told you. Jeffrey…this is our daughter." Marah voice quivers as she tries to fight back the tears.

" Daughter? Our daughter. " Jeffrey brushes back tears. He looks in Marah's eyes and looks down at the baby trying to understand.

" Jeffrey I would like to introduce you to your daughter Eve Marie O'Neill."

" Eve ? "

" I loved New Years Eve. It was one of the most beautiful nights of my life. You made me feel cherished and beautiful. It was the first night that I realized that I loved you as well."

" Marah… I should have known. I should have been there for you both."

" I know but I was so mad when you sent me away. I wanted to tell you but I didn't…I'm sorry."

" Wait you knew before you went away to Paris ?"

Marah walks over to the couch and sits down. She holds Eve close to her. Eve looks at her father's face. Jeffrey touches Eve's blonde hair. Eve grabs onto his finger and begins to suck on it. Jeffrey smiles brushing back the tears. He had a daughter a beautiful daughter almost as beautiful as her mother. Marah was a mother. He was a father. How their lives had changed in an instant.

" She has your hair…"

" And your eyes. That was one of the first things that I noticed about her."

" How old is she Marah ? "

" 2 months old. Do you want to hold her."

" I don't know… what if I break her ? "

Marah giggles.

" She will be fine. Just hold your arms like this." Marah instructs Jeffrey. Jeffrey holds his arms. Marah places over the small infant. Eve wiggles unsure where she is. Jeffrey touches her face and caresses it. Eve calms down. Marah smiles laughing brushing back her tears. Jeffrey was finally holding their daughter. She and Eve were finally where they were supposed to be. Jeffrey looks down at the small infant in his arms. She was beautiful just like her mother. She did have his green eyes. 2 months that means…

" Marah when? "

" The pool house when you came to tell me goodbye after Doris Wolfe had taken my case. We got so lost that night. The one night that we forgot… " Marah blushes remembering being in Jeffrey's arms . They had made love many times that night just getting lost in each other. They had forgot about everything including protection. It was the one time that she forgot. Jeffrey flashes back to that night. The night that Gus had given him a swift kick in the pants to go see Marah at the pool house. Jeffrey had not wanted to go see her because it would hurt her case. Gus had looked at him and said if it was him and Harley it wouldn't matter he would go to her. Gus knew that the press was watching his car so he gave him his keys. Jeffrey had looked at Gus and grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door. Nothing would stop him. That little push was all that he needed.

" Then but you would have known before Paris before…. "

" What before you sent me to Paris alone ? Yes I did. I fainted the night of the mayoral election after I talked to you on the phone. "

Jeffrey flashed back on that night. He was so worried about Marah when she called him. He had heard about her being at the hospital. He was worried about her. He had tried to go see her but Josh had sent him away. Jeffrey had tried to fight but didn't want to put Marah through more stress. He realized that it would have hurt her case. If he had gone in there would he have found out that she was pregnant… that he was going to be a father. Jeffrey looks down at his beautiful daughter. That was the night that he had blackmailed Danny and had started this whole nightmare. They had put the second part of the plan in motion for the antimonius case.

" Remy found me passed out at the museum and took me to Cedars. I was so surprised and overjoyed when the nurse told me that I was pregnant. I told her to keep it secret from my parents. I wanted to tell you first. Eve gave me a reason to keep on living. This is why I had to keep on living after Carrie. I was going to tell you that day at the fairgrounds but you had so much on your mind so I held off. Then I found out about our no my trip to Paris and decided that would be good time. I was going to tell you when we got to Paris. I wanted it to be a surprise but I was the one that got the surprise."

" I should have been with you Marah. I had to send you away. My goodness…" Jeffrey realizes if Salerno had found out about her. Not only could Marah have been killed but the daughter that he never knew about. " I should have been there for Eve and you but I had to do this case. I wanted to go with you. I should have been there."

" You should have. We needed you."

" Why Marah did something happen ? Is Eve fine ? Are you o.k.? Who was that woman ? "

" That was Annie Larousse. She is Eve's nurse. I was tired after giving birth to Eve."

" It wasn't easy ? "

" No it wasn't an easy pregnancy. There were a couple of times…" Marah gets up and walks over to the window. Jeffrey picks up Eve and holds her close to him.

" What is it Marah ? "

" There were times when I wondered if she was going to live."

" What?" Jeffrey says in a strangled voice. Eve begins to squirm and cry sensing the tension. Marah takes her from Jeffrey and hugs her close. She rubs the baby's back and talks to her quietly in French. Marah walks into the nursery. Jeffrey walks behind her. Marah lies Eve down in the bassinet. Marah turns on the nightlight and they walk out the door and shut the door. Marah walks back over to the window. She crosses her arms.

" Marah…"

" There were a couple close calls with premature labor. I was worried that Eve was going to be delivered early to early. She was born a couple weeks early in the end. Jeffrey she wasn't breathing when she was born…"

Jeffrey puts his arms around Marah and touches her face brushing away her tears.

" Oh my god Marah. I should have been there. So is she o.k.?"

" She's o.k. now. They had her in the NICU for a couple of weeks but she was a fighter. She gave me a scare a couple of times." Marah flashes to being back in the French hospital wishing that Jeffrey was beside her. She remembers hearing the his of the ventilation machine and the beeping of the other machines. She wondered at times if their daughter would live but Eve proved to be a fighter. She was stubborn. Then Marah had to figure out what to do next. It was watching Eve in the NICU that Marah decided to come home for good. Paris was nice but it wasn't her home. Springfield was her home. When she told Claude he understood. He told her that he would help her find work in New York or wherever. He had contacts all over the place. Marah turns in Jeffrey's arms and looks at his face with the tears in his eyes. Jeffrey looks at Marah. He had just about lost her. He had just about lost both of them. Jeffrey pulls Marah's head close to them and looks at her in the eyes. She puts her head on his chest. Jeffrey kisses her head. She felt safe again. She was in his arms. This is how she felt after her arrest. Jeffrey always made everything right. She was home where she always belonged. Marah looks at Jeffrey looks into his eyes.

" Jeffrey I am sorry for not telling you the truth about Eve sooner."

" Marah it's fine. We both kept secrets from each other trying to protect the other. It's fine. What matters now is that we are together and we will never be apart again. I love you Marah. You are the air that I breath. You make this madness make sense. You see me for me and still love me. I love you and Eve so much. Before you question if there was no Eve I would want to make her all over with you again. You are my life Marah. How did I get so lucky to find love again? "

" Because you deserve it. I love you Jeffrey. I always have. You are who I have always been searching for. You complete me. You are a good man Jeffrey. I know that. I am where I a supposed to be. This is my home."

Jeffrey begins to kiss Marah lightly on the lips and down her neck. He feels her close. She was so beautiful. Jeffrey pulls her close to him. Marah undoes the buttons of his shirt and looks at him. She kisses his chest. Jeffrey turns her so her back is facing away from him. Jeffrey brushes her hair aside and kisses her neck. He takes the straps of her gown and it drops in a puddle on the floor. Marah turns back and kisses Jeffrey on the mouth. Jeffrey's and Marah's tongues mingle. Jeffrey picks Marah up in his arms and carries her over to the couch. Marah removes his belt and lets the suit pants drop to the ground. She strokes him until he can't take anymore. Jeffrey makes love to Marah over and over getting to know every inch of her body again. She was what made this world make sense.

Hours later Jeffrey woke up with Marah lying in his arms. Was this real ? Jeffrey gets up and smiles and kisses her lightly on the head. He pulls on his suit pants and walks into the bedroom. He watches Eve. She was just waking up and looking around. Jeffrey's beautiful daughter. Their precious miracle. Eve begins to squirm. Jeffrey picks her up and puts her close to his body making sure to support her head. Jeffrey walks into the living room and walks over the window. He looks out at the Christmas snow on the ground. A day of miracles and he was holding his very own. His beautiful little princess. Jeffrey holds the baby close to him and looks at her pale green eyes. Eyes just like his own. Jeffrey smiles. This was real. This is where he was supposed to be. He would make it work. He had found his life again. Jeffrey looks over and sees Marah sleeping on the couch. He smiles. He whispers quietly to Eve in French. Marah is awoken and looks over at Jeffrey holding their daughter and talking to her quietly. She laughs and smiles. It was beautiful sight seeing the man that she loved more than anything holding their daughter. Their precious miracle. Everything was as it should be.

_Winter snow is falling down  
Children laughing all around  
Lights are turning on like a fairy tale come true  
Sittin' by the fire we made  
You're the answer when I prayed  
I would find someone and baby I found you  
_  
_And all I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more everyday  
You saved my heart from being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
And I'm thankful everyday  
For the gift  
_  
_Watching as you softly sleep  
What I'd give if I could keep  
Just this moment if only time stood still  
But the colours fade away  
And the years will make us grey  
But baby in my eyes you'll still be beautiful  
_  
_And all I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more everyday  
You saved my heart from being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
And I'm thankful everyday  
For the gift  
_  
_All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more everyday  
You saved my heart from being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
And I'm thankful everyday  
Can't find the words to say  
Thank you for the gift  
_

( The Gift - Collin Raye and Jim Brickman )

Jeffrey looks over and sees Marah. He smiles

" Morning…"

" Morning. How is she?"

" Fine. Beautiful just like her mother."

Jeffrey walks over and gives Marah a kiss on the mouth. Marah holds the red chenille blanket close to her. Jeffrey passes over Eve. Marah cuddles their daughter and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Marah senses that Eve is hungry and pulls down the blanket and helps the baby find what she is looking for. Jeffrey is in awe watching Marah nurse their daughter.

" Joyeux Noel and Merry Christmas my love rather my loves." Jeffrey kisses Marah on the forehead and touches Eve's face. Eve grabs his finger and holds onto it. Jeffrey laughs.

" Merry Christmas."


End file.
